<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Menace by Flamie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721618">Menace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie'>Flamie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Everyone likes to play pranks on him, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Jbaek nucket episode where Baekho confessed lol, M/M, Poor Minhyun, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the latest prank, Minhyun seriously wants everyone to stop messing around in his apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the JBaek nu'cket episode last night where Baekho confessed on moving Minhyun's shoes from the shoe racks before running off.</p>
<p>Seriously, judging from the snippets the boys dropped, they really enjoying messing around in Minhyun's apartment 🤣🤣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"KANG DONGHO!!" Minhyun snarled as he found the scattered shoes in front of his entrance, the other already making for a run for the elevator.  </p>
<p>This was the 5th time that month his friends were pulling several pranks in his apartment, from moving all of his living room furnitures 3 inches to the left (he's surprised Mingi was the the head schemer for that one), to rearranging the entire content of his refrigerator around (thanks for nothing hyung) and now this, his painstakingly arranged shoes out of their shoe racks and all over the floor.</p>
<p>His best friends are the worst menace ever. </p>
<p>Huffing, Minhyun ducked down to pick and rearranged the shoes back on their respective racks according to colour, brand and personal preference.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Groaning as he straightens his back, he cursed again. He can't believe it took him hours to fix the mess. </p>
<p>Flopping onto the sofa, the fox-eyed man pulled his phone away from the charging station and dialed a number. </p>
<p>"For the record, I hate you right now." He immediately said the moment the other person picks up the call. "Seriously Dongho, all of my shoes? Do you know how long I have to arrange them again?!"</p>
<p>He pulled slightly away from the phone as Dongho cackled in delight. "I-I'm so sorry, but it's just so funny," he wheezed out, still gasping for his breath. "Your reaction! HAHAHAHAAHA!!"</p>
<p>"Hate you so much. I feel so sticky from all that sweat and my back hurts now." Minhyun pouted childishly, stretching a bit, letting Dongho hear the sound of his bones popping. "Oh, how could my boyfriend be so cruel?" He wailed playfully into the phone as Dongho started another round of laughter. </p>
<p>"Okay, okay, what do you want?" </p>
<p>"Come back here and make me dinner. I want that green onion ramyun you made for Love Story. Please~~" He whines playfully into the phone. </p>
<p>"Fine. Gimme a hour or so. And I'll swing by for dinner." Dongho quickly capitulated, he always did have a soft spot for his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Minhyun shakes his free fist in delight as he cooed into the phone, "Then I'll wait~~ love you~~" he made exaggerated kissing sounds to the phone as Dongho hangs up, still laughing merrily.</p>
<p>Checking the condition of his living room (still spotless), Minhyun quickly ran for the bathroom, he can't see his boyfriend all dirty like this!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rubbing his hair dry with the spare towel, he stopped in surprise as the aromatic smell of stir fried green onion, beef brisket and ramyun permeated his entire living space. </p>
<p>Moving toward the kitchen, he surprised to see his boyfriend moving the cooking pot from the  stove, he didnt took that long showering did he? </p>
<p>Moving to hug him from behind, minhyun nuzzled playfully at his neck, as usually enjoying the fact Dongho fit perfectly under his chin.</p>
<p>"Hey you. Can't believed you did that to me." He pouted, pinched at Dongho's ribs, who yelped in surprise. "Stop playing those pranks in my house."</p>
<p>"Your fault for overreacting everytime we pull one." Minhyun smiled as he heard the laugh in his voice. "Hey, at least I come back to cook you dinner as an apology." </p>
<p>"Just don't do that again."</p>
<p>"Promise, I won't move your shoes again." Dongho laughed as he finally managed to maneuvered out of Minhyun's embrace and pulled him toward the kitchen table. "Now eat your dinner before it gets soggy."</p>
<p>Minhyun sneaked in a kiss before turning to sit just to find something sitting on other chair, its big eyes staring ominously at him.</p>
<p>"Wait a minute, why is my Optimus Ping here?" Dongho watched as it took Minhyun a few moment to understand the latest prank. The taller guy immediately ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, and judging from the gasp, had found his army of plushies being arranged all over the living room and not in their usual spot in his spare bedroom.</p>
<p>"YA, KANG DONGHO!!!"</p>
<p>Dongho laughed. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>